


Он и его сумасшествие

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Герои в большом городе [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Если прославился как уличный боец, можно прославиться и в качестве уличного танцора.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве саундтрека использована песня «Немного Нервно» - «Ты и твои женщины». Курсивом выделена русская речь.  
> Драббл является частью цикла «Герои в большом городе».

Постель ещё тёплая.

Мэтт спросонья шарит по ней рукой, хотя уже слышит — Таша идёт на крышу. Её плеер снова сработал вместо будильника, хоть она и старается включать его потише.

Абсолютно бесполезная осторожность. Настолько же бесполезная, как все их попытки сделать вид, что между ними ничего не происходит.  
Вчерашняя стычка с людьми Фиска в Адской кухне как-то незаметно снова перешла в сеанс взаимного оказания первой помощи, потом в горизонтальную плоскость, а потом — в очередной дурацкий болезненный разговор.

Во время него Мэтт и уснул. Видимо, даже его подсознание считает это глупой тратой времени и слов.

Рубашку он не находит. Видимо, её стоит искать там же, где и Ташу.

Мэтт потягивается, влезает в спортивные штаны и идёт на крышу. На звуки музыки.

Как-то так исторически сложилось, что у Мэтта не бывает нейтральных отношений ни с чем русским. Русских бандитов он ненавидит, и это взаимно. Русскую женщину он любит — правда, со взаимностью тут сложнее.

Русская музыка часто прилагается к русской женщине.

Она шуршит закатанными рукавами о парапет. Пританцовывает, не слыша, что Мэтт поднялся на крышу. Её сердцебиение подлаживается под игривые быстрые клавишные, под ритмичные ударные и под отрывистый, но мягкий вокал певицы. Мэтт тщательно пытается разобрать слова, но его познаний в русском языке хватает лишь на одну простую фразу, выпеваемую с отчаянной интонацией.

« _Боже мой, ты и твои женщины_ ».

Его женщины…

Электра была злой и весёлой, яркой и непредсказуемой. С ней было хорошо, но невозможно — рано или поздно она бы утянула его за собой в ад.

Карен была милой и робкой, светлой и спокойной, несмотря на всё, что случилось с ней раньше. Она не хотела возвращаться в кошмар, и с ней можно было бы остаться, но…

Но ни о той, ни о другой Мэтт не мог сказать «моя женщина».

Других, которых было немало, сейчас проще вспомнить по запахам, по шагам, по смеху, но не по именам.

А Таша… Чёрт знает, как в ней всё это уживается. Ровно настолько, чтобы не было жутко и не было скучно. Стрелять на поражение по людям и через два часа гладить бездомную кошку на улице — в этом она вся.

Она сама — как такая кошка, вечно гуляющая в одиночестве по крышам. И Мэтт, пожалуй, тот ещё бродячий израненный кот.

Он усмехается этой мысли. Подходит к ней неслышно. Ловит ладонь с зажатым в ней плеером и переключает песню на начало, ничего не говоря.

Если ночью на крышах дерёшься — почему бы не танцевать на них на рассвете?

Левую руку Таши из-за плеера приходится держать за запястье. Так даже лучше, потому что пульс музыкально, неровно, волнительно бьётся под пальцами. Таша лёгкая, грациозная и не задаёт лишних вопросов. Она открывается ему навстречу, отзывается с охотой, и в этом движении больше гармонии, чем во всём мироздании — тело Таши слишком хорошо знает тело Мэтта: в бою, в постели, в танце. Не страшно даже ступить на парапет — он достаточно широкий, чтобы по нему можно было пройтись вдвоём. 

Наплевать, что она — в мужской рубашке, а он — в спортивных штанах, и это не лучшая одежда для танго.

Наплевать, что на них наверняка пялятся из окон. Если прославился как уличный боец, можно прославиться и в качестве уличного танцора.

Наплевать, что хочется поцеловать её, но делать этого после ночного разговора нельзя.

Танцевать с ней танго на краю крыши Таша не запрещала.

На последнем аккорде Мэтт слегка запрокидывает её, обнимая за спину, и чувствует, как ветер перебирает длинные рыжие волосы за низким парапетом.

Таша вынимает один наушник и выключает плеер. Её пульс всё ещё танцует.

— Ты вчера заснул, — напоминает она.

— Только не повторяй ничего. Я запомнил, что мы не встречаемся. На этот раз запомнил.

— _Я и моё сумасшествие_ , — вдруг смеётся Таша, повторяя строчку, которую Мэтт не смог перевести полностью. — Это тебе приснилось.

— Какая именно часть ночи? 

— Та, в которой были слова. К чёрту. Давай считать так.

— То есть мы всё-таки встречаемся?

— Не буду делать таких громких заявлений, но деловые партнёры не танцуют на крыше полуголыми.

Таша смеётся, ускользая из его объятий, и Мэтт оборачивается ей вслед, запоминая музыкальный ритм пульса и шагов.

Он слишком хорошо её знает. Это ненадолго. 

Но хотя бы на короткое время Таша — его женщина.


End file.
